


Bedtime Stories and Other Rituals

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Daddy!" Evan's voice squeaked at the end, and when John turned to look at him, his expression was one of shock. "You kissing Papa?!"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories and Other Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a _Porn It Forward_ story, but it turned into a look at John and Rodney's domesticity instead. _Mea culpa._

"Daddy!" Evan's voice squeaked at the end, and when John turned to look at him, his expression was one of shock. "You kissing Papa?!"

John laughed, feeling Rodney's face heat up under his fingers. "Yeah, kiddo," he said evenly. "I'm kissing Papa. That okay with you?"

Evan actually seemed to think about it for a minute. "Yeah," he finally announced. "Okay with me." And even Rodney apparently couldn't resist chuckling at that as Evan turned around and strode purposefully—in the way that only three-year-olds can—back into his room.

"I think," Rodney said softly, still grinning, "that we should probably check on them."

John nodded his agreement. He pressed one last quick kiss to Rodney's lips before letting go of him. Together, they followed Evan, coming through the doorway just in time to see him planting a sloppy kiss on Laura's cheek as she lay in bed. Laura's forehead wrinkled and she shoved Evan away, scrubbing at her cheek with the sleeve of her nightgown.

Evan put his hands on his hips and looked sternly down at her. "Kisses are good," he told her earnestly. "Right, Daddy?"

Rodney was biting his lip and John could see the corners of his mouth twitching. Before he could laugh out loud, John poked him surreptitiously in the side and then moved forward to scoop Evan up. "You're absolutely right, Bear." He sat down on the edge of Laura's bed. "Kisses are good, when someone wants to be kissed. I don't think Laura wants to be kissed right now, though."

Laura shook her head. "I don't mind kisses, Daddy. But Evan slobbers."

Behind him, John heard the sound of Rodney quietly losing his fight against the giggles, then the door slid open and closed again, and he was alone with the kids. He was going to make Rodney pay for his abandonment later, John thought.

Evan reached his arms out to Laura. "Sorry, Squeak," he said.

"It's okay." Laura sat up and they hugged. When Laura reached for him in turn, John slid his free arm around her waist and found himself squashed between the two of them, getting sloppy kisses on both cheeks. Behind them, the door slid open again.

"All right, it's time for all good little boys and girls to be in bed," Rodney announced, apparently having gotten himself under control.

John let go of Laura, and Evan scooted off his lap and onto the floor. While John tucked Laura in, Rodney got Evan settled across the room in his own bed. Just before he and Rodney reached the door, though, Laura said, "Daddy? Bedtime story?"

Shaking his head, John said, "Nice try, Squeak, but both Papa and I already read you stories tonight. Time to sleep now."

"'lantis didn't read to us a story," Evan chimed in.

Rodney made a 'what can you do?' face at him, and John sighed. Everyone had assumed that _he_ was the one who'd end up wrapped around the kids' little fingers, but Rodney? Rodney turned out to be the real sucker in this family. "One story and that's all, okay?" Two little heads nodded solemnly in tandem.

"Papa's going to pick the story tonight," John told them, and he could see that Evan was on the verge of objecting—Rodney always went for educational, where John offered up adventure stories—but then Laura shot Evan a look and he closed his mouth.

John slipped out of the room, leaving Rodney to skim through the Ancient database and find a suitable story for the table-top hologram to recite. When Rodney finally appeared, he was smiling softly. "You picked the one about the whale, didn't you?" John said, knowing that the teasing would fluster Rodney at least a little.

It worked, a flush creeping up Rodney's cheeks as he glanced away from John. "It's a good story."

"It is," John agreed, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Rodney's mouth. "Plus, it's a _long_ story. They'll fall asleep way before it's over, which means we'll get some grown-up time before _we_ fall asleep."

John could feel Rodney's smile against his lips. "Come on," Rodney said. "And you can tell me a bedtime story."

**Author's Note:**

> I've got all kinds of backstory on this in my head that Casspeach wants me to actually write. It may or may not happen, but for those who are wondering: yes, Evan and Laura are Evan Lorne and Laura Cadman. As for why they're three and being raised by John and Rodney...well, that's a story for another time.


End file.
